


Third Time Lucky

by ruric



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for anaraine's prompt: Eliot/Parker, she likes the way Eliot smells after a good fight
Relationships: Parker/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 9
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anaraine's prompt: Eliot/Parker, she likes the way Eliot smells after a good fight

She loves the way Eliot smells after he's been in a fight. 

Of course, her being her and him being, well _him_ it's taking her a while to get around to telling him how much she likes it and why. 

She knows she's not good with words, they all sound OK in her head but when they tumble out of her mouth they tend to come out all _wrong_ , and he's not much better at the whole _talking_ thing than she is. If anything he's probably worse – at least she tries.

The rest of the team seem to be torn between thinking it's kinda cute that they got together or that, according to Hardison, they're a match made in Heaven (or Hell) depending on whether one or both of them are ganging up on him that week.

She's beginning to think telling Eliot anything is a lost cause and that she'd be much better with the actual _showing_ him how much she likes it...and why.

The first time he came back after a good fight, after they'd started sleeping together (in her head she calls it what it is, which is fucking, but Eliot can be strangely prudish about some things and she knows he makes allowances for her....weirdness...so she's trying to reciprocate) he slammed into their apartment and headed straight for the shower. 

And locked the door. 

Really who locks the door after you've crawled all over and licked and tasted and kissed and touched someone else's body. It's not like there's any surprises left to discover. 

So she'd picked the lock and he'd looked up from washing the blood off his knuckles and face, thrown a wet towel at her, then hustled her out of the door and propped a chair under the handle so she couldn't get back in.

She'd sulked for two days.

Eliot just growled when Nate asked what was up and Hardison had laughed his ass off when Eliot confided in him about what had happened. 

He still locks the door, she doesn't. It's a bone of contention.

The second time he came back after a good fight the whole team were waiting for him in Nate's apartment and she'd sidled up behind him and just _breathed_ him in. 

He'd turned around and looked at her and given her Eliot's Puzzled Frown No.2.

"There's something wrong with you," he'd muttered under his breath, but the words were softened by the hand that slid around her waist and the soft brush of his lips over her cheek.

Hardison and Nate had been looking everywhere except at them but Sophie's grin had been wide and she'd given Parker a covert, under the table thumbs up.

It's not like Eliot gets into a fight on _every_ job so she's been waiting for the perfect moment to show and not tell. Sophie always says actions speak louder than words, especially when dealing with a man who doesn't talk and Parker thinks Sophie probably knows what she's talking about.

When she gets the call from Hardison to say Eliot's been in a fight and he's bringing him home she tells him to send Eliot up and stay out of the way and if Hardison sounds confused it's not her fault because she's been as clear as she could be.

She's ready and waiting when the door handle starts to turn and it's not like she's been planning this for weeks but she knows a thing or two about momentum and resistance. 

As soon as he closes the door she's running at him full tilt, launching herself to wrap arms and legs tight around him.

"What the...."

He's cut off as her speed and momentum overbalance them, his arms curling around her as he goes down under them with a surprised and slightly pained huff of breath.

She buries her nose behind his ear and just breathes him in, the scent of sweat and musk and just a little hint of blood and under it all there's _him_.

"Parker what the fuck are you..."

She's done with talking, letting her fingers wind into his hair, tilting her hips down to rub against him, licking and nipping along his jaw with sharp little bites, tasting the salt on his skin until she reaches his lips.

She gets an elbow under her, props herself up so she can look down into his face.

"No talking. Showing," she whispers.

"Oh."

Eliot's frown is fading, understanding dawning in his eyes.

She rubs her entire body along his, watching his pupils blow wide and black as she dips her head to lick her way into his mouth.

His arms tighten around her, his feet planting flat against the floor giving him leverage to rock up into her and she thinks Sophie's definitely right. 

Showing is far better than telling.


End file.
